Tresendar Manor
Tresendar Manor was one of the largest buildings in Phandalin. It was first inhabited by the Tresendar family, but after its abandonment, it served as a base for the Redbrands, as well as bugbears, goblins, and a nothic. Location The manor was located at the end of the main eastern road, just beyond the Sleeping Giant tavern. The path leading to the manor was curvy and elevated by one hill on top of another, unlike the rest of the village. Structure Ruined from the outside, the manor still stood, but clearly in a poor, unmaintained state. It appeared much more like a castle than a simple place of dwelling, and was surrounded by a handful of trees and shrubs. The floors were made of flagstone and the walls were well-made stone blocks. A secret tunnel led from the nearby woods to the interior of the manor. Interior The manor contained several rooms, and a stone staircase that led to a large cellar, which was used to store food and drink. There was also a crypt that was used as a place of rest for family members who had passed away. Several oil lamps lit up each room. The doors were made of wood and the handles of iron. There were two master keys that could be used to unlock the doors, but there were also secret doors that could be located around the cavern. Tresendar Manor's cellar entry room had many barrels of supplies and a large vat of clean water. Beneath the water was an emergency kit stashed by Glasstaff; the kit held potions, gold, and clothing. There was also a secret passage to the southwest of the room. Directly adjacent to this room was a smaller room that was used for accommodating bandits and storing additional supplies. Just north of the storage room was a hall, which featured a pit trap. At the end of the hall was a double set of doors with an angel etched into the panels. West of this room lay the ancient crypt, and the remains of the elders in coffins. In the northeastern corner of the manor was a slave pen, built by the Redbrands. Further to the west was a huge chasm able to be crossed by rickety wooden bridges. Apart from other common rooms and barracks, the only interesting places lay in the northwest, where there was a wizard's workshop and the leader's quarters. History In 951 DR, orcs swarmed the caverns below the manor. Though he fought off many of the brutal creatures, Aldith Tresendar was slain, and his enchanted longsword, Talon, was lost to the ages. In the 15 century DR, Redbrand Ruffians under the leadership of Glasstaff, occupied the manor. Although the uppermost rooms of the manor were unusable (such as the kitchen) after its abandonment, the basement garnered much usage by the bandits. As such, many additions were added to the cellar, such as barracks and workshops. In 1491 DR, Thel Dendrar, the local woodcarver, stood up to the group that occupied the manor. He was slain and fed to a nothic, while his family were captured and thrown into the slave pit. Later, Carp Alderleaf, a lad from Phandalin, managed to locate the secret entrance to the base via a tunnel. Appendix References Category:Manors Category:Buildings Category:Locations in Phandalin Category:Locations on the Sword Coast Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril